


Trust

by Sammiec3



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Friendship, Mortal AU, Multi, Romance, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammiec3/pseuds/Sammiec3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason has problems when it comes to trusting people. That's why he became a detective. But this leads to... complications when it comes to his relationships, normal co-workers, friends even, but it's more of a challenge to get romantically involved with someone. With his best friend getting married and possably moving away (far away, mind you) he has to come to terms that the Fiancee might just be a good guy, or that the girl he had a one night stand with might just become his new partner. Gods why did he make everything so complicated?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd try my hand out at Jasper, and personally I see Jason as someone who has alot of Trust Issues, and this is what came of it.  
> The begining of the story was inspired by Dont Trust Me by 30H!3... which is where the theme of the fic takes place.

Long fingers fitted the black tights to long legs. They carefully slid the black stilettos into place and laced them. After standing she fixed her black cocktail dress into place, flipping her shoulder length brown hair over her shoulder and checking her makeup in the mirror. Her tan skin was soft, her hair curled, after deciding that she looked perfect she left the room, grabbing her purse and exiting her suit. The night was young, the streets of New York busy as she made her way to ‘The Augury’ a new trending club owned by a friend. Her black eyes ignored the passing crowd as she bypassed the line and entered the club, music was playing loudly and the people that were already here were dancing or mingling about. She walked over to the VIP section and was immediately let in, joining her friends at a table and ordering herself a drink.

Jason Grace didn’t know what he was doing here. His friend and co-worker Nico di Angelo’s fiancee had stated that Jason was a stick in the mud. The blond was always crashed at their place, either unwilling to go home or too exhausted too after working. He was a detective, he didn’t have time for social activities. But no, the marine zoologist had made it clear that if Jason wanted to abuse their couch as a bed, then he’d be getting up, getting dressed, and going to the club with them. Nico had just smirked and agreed with his fiancee. After all, he was as annoyed with the blond as Percy was. So Jason sat at the bar in the VIP area, dressed semi-formally, with his… fifth drink? Sixth? He didn’t know. He just knew that he would regret it in the morning when he had to go in for work. Percy and Nico had ditched their mopey friend not five minutes ago to go dance.

Sighing a little he finished his drink and walked to the smoking area, taking out his pack and pulling the addiction from it. This was something else that Percy complained about. Hell, most of the stuff Jason did had the boy complaining. Sometimes it was the friendly-teasing, sometimes it was the worried you-shouldn’t-do-that-for-the-sake-of-your-health, and sometimes it was just because… yes, Jason knew this, he was intruding on them. Ever since his last girlfriend had dumped him for a girl Jason had done nothing but stick with di Angelo and his fiance, and sulk in self pity. Sure, things with Reyna weren’t going as well as he had hoped, and yes their relationship fell apart the moment they got together. It still hurt him.

“What you doing all by your lonesome?” The voice did not make Detective Grace jump. His blue eyes snapped up to look at the girl leaning against the railing. She stood close, very close. When did she get there? He studied her, a bad habit really but he was a detective, trying to piece together who she was and where she came from. He had to admit that she was beautiful, tan skin, ever changing eyes and brown hair, wearing a black dress. While he studied her he failed to notice her stealing his smoke until it was already between her lips. She smirked at him. “Well?”

“You just stole my cigarette.” Was his first thought, she chuckled a little.

“My, my, you're deductions skills are impressive.” She teased, the smoke curled around her, as if giving her an outline. Jason crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. “Has anyone ever told you that it’s bad for your health when you’re serious all the time? Lighten up.”

“What do you want?”

“Can’t a girl talk to a handsome stranger?” She wondered, tapping the edge of the cigarette and letting the ashes fall before getting another hit. “You looked lonely, and irritated. Sometime talking about it with a stranger makes you feel better.”

“It’s none of your business.”

“No, it’s not.” She agreed. “I was just trying to be nice.” She finished the smoke before tossing it. “But if you want to be left alone then I shan't stay in your way.” She mused. “See you around,” she started back inside.

“Wait,” she paused. “I’m sorry.” He sighed, “you don’t have to go…” a smirk came to her lips as she turned back to him.

“Tell Piper where it hurts,” she teased moving back to her spot. Jason leaned back against the railing and thought for a moment, she waited patiently for him to start.

“A few months ago my girlfriend broke up with me,” Jason started. “That didn’t bother me much, we didn’t work and she was my best friend.” He sighed. “After she got with her girlfriend she dropped contact, that’s what really bothered me. We had been friends for years then she just stops talking to me because of a girl?” He ran a hand through his hair.

“So you’ve been… what? Wallowing in self pity?” She guessed.

“That and annoying the crap out of my friend and his Fiancee. That’s why I’m here tonight, the Fiancee forced me to come out.” Jason commented.

“Was it life threatening?”

“Forbidding me from using their couch as a bed unless I come.”

“So yes, life threatening.” They both laughed and he turned to look at her. “So you… what? You’ve been crashing at your friends place?”

“I just don’t want to go home, it reminds me too much of her, and she hasn’t been answering calls or responding to texts.” Jason commented.

“Why don’t you get a new place?” She suggested.

“Don’t have the money for that.” Jason commented.

“No family member or friend that could help you start?” She wondered, he frowned.

“I…” he turned his gaze away.

“Don’t want to impose.” She mused. “Yet you abuse your friends couch as your own personal bed. That’s a form of imposing.”

“I know,” he deflated, staring at the wooden floor.

“You don’t have to do anything, but think about it.” She offered, he nodded. They fell into a comfortable silence. “So this friend and their Fiancee…?” He glanced over at her.

“My friend’s my partner at work, so most of the time it’s just convenient when we carpool for me to be at his place.” Jason commented. “The fiancee… well…” he glanced through the door and spotted the two still dancing together. “He’s something.”

“Don’t like him?” Piper guessed.

“It’s not that, we edge on from time to time but he’s a nice guy.” She hummed as a response. “But he’s a mystery, I can never figure him out…”

“And that bothers you.” She assumed, he nodded. “Have you ever just asked?”

“I have.” Jason nodded. “But he’s closed off, he doesn’t give full answers. That bothers me.”

“You’re the type that has to know everything and be in control of his own life.” She assumed, he didn’t answered and she laughed a bit. “Sometimes people keep secrets for a reason.”

“I know but it’s just…”

“Frustrating?” Piper offered, he looked at her. “I think I know why the Fiancee forced you to come here. You’re too uptight.” She moved, wrapping her arms around his neck and getting him to blush. “You need to loosen up, lay back and just… relax. I can help you with that.”

“How do I know you’re not a psychopath?” Jason questioned, she laughed.

“You don’t.” She mused, standing on her toes to whisper in his ear. “But wouldn’t it be nice to lean back and let someone take care of you for a change?” She asked. “To give up control for once and not worry about everything?” She pulled back and studied his face. He was taking her words into consideration, his own arms sneaking around her waist, she smirked, leaning forwards and sealing his lips with hers.

Jason didn’t know when they arrived at an apartment, but they had. He also didn’t know when his clothes had been discarded, but they had. Piper pressed him into her bed, she took care of him that night. Something he rarely let anyone do but it had felt nice to give up control for once. Not something he’d be keen on doing often, but once and a while… maybe.

When he woke he had a killer headache, and was met by the amused sea green eyes of his best friend's Fiancee. “I see you met Piper,” Percy teased the blonde, his black hair was a mess like always, and he was wearing a light blue dress shirt and black dress pants.

“What… why…?” Jason sat up some, holding his head. Percy handed him a glass and some pills that he took gratefully. Percy leaned against the wall as he watched. “Why are you here?”

“Piper called me.” Percy answered. “Nico called you in for work, you have a half day, work starts at one. I brought over your clothes and uniform, I suggest taking a shower before leaving this room?” Jason narrowed his eyes at the Marine zoologist.

“I didn’t think you liked me.” Jason stated.

“I don’t like that you’re always trying to poke into my past.” Percy responded. “You’re an alright person, and Nico’s best friend. I can tolerate you, so long as you’re not abusing my apartment without at least chipping in for food or something.” There was a teasing smirk on his lips.

“Sorry…”

“It’s alright,” the boy waved his hand. There was a moment of silence.

“Where’s Piper?”

“School.”

“What? I slept wi-”

“She’s not a minor Jason.” Percy rolled his eyes a bit. “She’s twenty-two, in college.” Jason relaxed some at that.

“That should’ve been the first explanation. School and college are different.” Jason stated.

“School is school, no matter the grade.” Percy rolled his eyes. “Take a shower, I’ll get you some food.” With that the boy left the room.

Twenty minutes had a clean and dressed Jason walking from the room, a light blue T-shirt and jeans covering his fair skin, his blond hair damp and a black bag on one shoulder. A plate of hotcakes was waiting for him. Sitting at the table was Percy, who was sipping some orange juice and smiling at something the boy across from him said. The stranger had curly brown hair, tan skin and fiery-brown eyes. He was wearing a white T-shirt and jean shorts. Jason joined them and Percy set his cup down. “Leo this is Jason Grace, Jason, Leo Valdez.”

“Sup,” Leo greeted, Jason nodded before starting to eat. “So anyways, Calypso and Zoe won’t be able to make it until the day before the wedding, I was lucky to make it here yesterday with all the commotion going on back home.”

“I’ve missed out on quite a lot since moving away.” Percy sighed a bit.

“That’s what happens when you move to the other side of the country.” Leo laughed. “It’s been what… seven? Eight years since you left?” Jason quirked his eyebrow, this was news to him. “You ever thought of moving back?”

“Yeah, Nico and I talked about it actually.” Percy responded. That was also news to Jason, he frowned a bit. “We do plan on adopting after things settle, and I want mom and Paul to be involved in our kids life you know?” Leo nodded. “Logically going back to NYC would be the easiest thing to do.”

“There’s a ‘but’ there.” Leo noted.

“Nick’s worried about a few things.” Percy answered, letting his finger trace the rim of his cup. “He grew up here, and moving away can be hard. I know, I’ve done it.” Leo chuckled a bit. “All his friends are here, all his memories.”

“And he doesn’t just want to leave it all behind.” Leo assumed Percy nodded.

“There’s also our jobs.” Percy noted. “He can ask for a transfer over to the NYPD but my trade is a bit more difficult to get into back home.” Leo nodded. Jason finished his breakfast and got up to take care of the plate, considering this new information. Nico never said anything about the possibility of moving. That would honestly suck on his end if he did, Nico was (after all) one of Jason’s only friends and vis versa. But he understood Percy’s reason for wanting to return to NYC? That was a new bit of information on the boy. Percy didn’t seem like a New Yorker, at least, not the typical tourists he’s met. Then again neither did Leo if he was being completely honest. Jason’s only know Percy for four years now, while Percy and Nico have known each other longer. They hadn’t been introduced until after the two officially started dating though Jason had heard quite a lot about the man. He honestly knew little to nothing about Percy, and that bothered Jason…

That was his irrational need to know everything, talking. After washing the plate he glanced at the clock before gathering his things, and thanking Percy for the meal before going off to work.

Jason’s patrols were always silent, he and Nico had it easy for the most part, so the two sat in the car just waiting for something mildly exciting to happen but like always, nothing did. Sighing some he glanced at the man lounging in the driver’s seat. “Percy came to get me this morning.” Jason commented lightly, Nico glanced over at his partner. “He apparently knew the girl I slept with.” Nico chuckled.

“He’s the social type,” Nico mused. Jason nodded a bit.

“Still freaking weird to find him in the apartment to wake me up.” Jason stated. “I learned that he’s from New York today.” Nico hummed.

“Was this your investigation of my Fiancee, or him saying it?” Nico mused.

“He said it to his friend.”

“The girl?”

“No, someone that came out for the wedding.” Jason answered. “He seems homesick.”

“Naturally, his family’s back in New York.” Nico shrugged.

“And he’s been away for what? Eight years?”

“Roughly,” Nico glanced over.

“Why’d he chose to study here?” Jason wondered.

“California’s got the best Marine science program in the country.” Nico answered shrugging a bit. They were silent for a bit.

“Percy said something about a possibility of you moving.” Nico sighed at the statement.

“We talked about it.” Nico responded, not looking at Jason. “After we’re married we want to expand our family, you know, adopt, maybe even get a surrogate mother to have one of our kids… Percy wants his mom to be active in his kids life. She can’t be if she’s living on the other side of the country.”

“That’s reasonable.” Jason noted.

“It is, and I’d like for her to be there too.” Nico said softly. “Sally’s an amazing woman,” he smiled a bit. “Percy didn’t have grandparents growing up, he always wanted to know what that was like. And he’s big on family, he likes to have his loved ones close.”

“What about his dad?” Jason wondered. Nico turned his attention up to the roof of the car.

“Sally said that he was a good man, but he didn’t stick around.” Nico answered. “Percy gets... defensive, he doesn’t like talking about him. I think he blames the man for giving his mom and him such a rough time while he was growing up.”

“Rough time?”

“Not my place to tell,” Nico responded. “Jay it took me years to coax these things from Percy, I’m not going to just give away his secrets.”

“Sorry,” Jason said sheepishly. “I wasn’t actually trying, just curious, you know. If you’re thinking of moving to New York I’d like to know at least a reason why.” Nico chuckled a bit.

“Nothing’s official, it’s just something that we’ve thought about.” Nico said quietly. “You’ll be the first to know if anything changes.” Jason smiled a bit and leaned back in his chair, they went back to their normal job routine, waiting for something exciting to happen.

 


End file.
